Captured
by Zach-Goode's-Girl.xxx
Summary: ONE-SHOT. The title is kind of misleading... yeah. Read to find out why though. :D So yeah, it's hard to explain what it is but just read it yeah? no? oh... okay then... :'( ... bye. (R&R my little minions... R&R...mwhahaha) (I put T because of precautions ya know?)


_**Cammie's POV**_

Mr Solomon was with me as I walked into the class room everyone was looking but no one asked where we had been…14 minutes and 23 seconds late to class I knew what people were thinking but it wasn't like that..I mean he's my teacher and not to mention my dad's BEST FRIEND!  
Zach didn't look to happy about it either but I didn't say anything to him. Bex glared at me and when I sat next to her she whispered in my ear "What were you doing with Mr. S?"  
"Tell you later but pay attention to this lesson its gunna be exciting" I whispered back ad Bex just nodded and looked at the front of the class. I could feel Zach's eyes on the back of my head but I didn't dare to turn around.

"Today class we will be learning how to…drum roll please Ms Walters" Tina started a drum roll "Cook!"  
"WHAT!? Have you lost your mind Cammie said it was gunna be exciting!" Bex yelled over everyone else.  
"It's not like that Ms Baxter" Mr. Solomon replied calmly which wasn't a total shock but made the class shut up.  
"What is it like then?" Zach said behind me.  
"Poison…..We are going to learn how to identify poisoned food and use it to our advantage" Mr Solomon said casually the whole class was now excited I looked at Bex with a I-Told-You-So look. She smiled back.

In our dorm Liz and Macey Pounced on me and Bex started laughing  
"What happened with you and Solomon?" Macey Screamed at me but not in the I-hate-you way but more in the OMG-I-want-the-details way.  
"Yeah Cam what happened you never did tell me" Bex said now she stopped laughing.  
"WELL!?" They all said  
I wondered for a minute if I should tell them or not I decided not just to keep them wondering.  
"Try and figure it out yourself" I said doing Zach's I-know-something-you-don't smirk but then I quickly wiped it of when I remembered what happened.  
"CAMMIE!"The shouted then the worst happened TINA WALTERS walks into our room.  
"So Cammie is it true that you and Mr. Solomon were kissing in one of your famous passage ways because my sources tell me that you were and my sources have proof from a certain someone…"Tina says looking directly at me!  
"And who is this certain someone Tina?" I say questioning her like any good spy would.  
"Anna Fetterman. Why do you ask?" Tina replies looking a bit weary at Bex.  
"So WE can pound her face in" Bex saying pointing between her and Macey.  
"What about me!?" Liz asked but we only looked at her like -really? And just like that she backed down. I love her to bits but sometimes Liz can be a right coward!  
"And how would Anna know this information? Did she sneak around and follow me somehow? Or are you just saying that so YOU won't get pounded?"I said looking _directly_ at Tina, throwing daggers with my eyes.  
"It might be the second one" Tina mumbled.  
"Thought so, so Tina how did you come up with such a weird conclusion?"  
"I just assumed you know 'cause of your umm well you're…" She trailed of and I knew what she was going to say-_ my father- _"well Tina you know that isn't true so go and tell everyone the TRUTH please because he could get thrown into jail.." –She looked shocked when I said that- "and I could get kicked out and you know that you will be the one to blame, so what are you going to do?" I said with a ring to my voice that sounded like my mother's –the headmistress! -  
"Tell the truth" Tina said as she walked out.  
"Is it true?" Liz said once Tina left.  
"Well….."I started… but couldn't finish because just then none other than Joe Solomon himself came running into the room saying "Cammie we need your help NOW….Its Zach" I ran out of my room and towards Zach's but Mr. Solomon stopped me just before I opened the door.  
"Not there this way!" he said. I turned and followed him but then he disappeared …The secret passage way on the third floor the one that leads towards Gillian Gallagher's secret room, why would Zach be there? What could possibly have gone wrong in there? Then I found out….  
"I thought that something bad had happened!" I said as Zach walked towards me with a rose in his hands.  
"Well there's no need to worry, Gallagher Girl, I'm fine" He whispered in my ear, his breath sent a chill down my spine-in a good way-I smiled when he moved from my ear to my lips and kissed me gently then he turned around and said, "Cameron Ann Morgan I suppose you're wondering why I brought you here?"  
"Zachary Goode you sound like you going to interrogate me!" I said flirtatiously  
"That's because I am" He said and I was shocked by his reply he could tell… "Not like that Cammie, listen today in CoveOps-" Mr Solomon had left by now so he obviously didn't mind bringing it up.  
"Zach listen, nothing happened between me and Joe, honestly we were talking about my dad then I started crying and he hugged me and yeah he kissed me but ON MY HEAD and for a second I knew what it felt like to have a father" My voice cracked at the end and I started to cry. I tried to hold back the tears but I couldn't.  
"Cammie I-I'm sorry I didn't know I heard that you and him kissed and I just assumed... but I believe you now really I do" Zach smiled as he pulled me into a hug, a real hug our bodies were pressed against each other as he kissed me, the kiss lasted for exactly 15 minutes and 53.5 seconds(with short pauses for air) I loved it. When he finally pulled away I noticed a camera and the person behind it… "JONAS what are you doing here?"  
"Zach asked me to surprise you sorry" Jonas replied timidly. I leant up to Zach and pecked his lips. As soon as our lips touched the click went off.

The moment was captured forever.

* * *

**This was previously my old story (before the AU story I have now...check it out? ;) hehe) **

**They could be spies or not in this. In the actual story they _were_ spies but the one-shot that I have turned it into (that you just read) can go either ways.**

**ANYWAY. Review please? I'm not making it a full story #JustSaying :P**

**I love your sexy face.**

**Byyyyyeeeee.**

**x**


End file.
